Empire
by girl-at-home13
Summary: Lux Bellisario has been thrust into the Upper East Side after a terrible tragedy. A year later she's still struggling to pick up the pieces, until a certain Chuck Bass takes an interest in her. Will the dangerously seductive Chuck Bass be able to capture Lux's fragile heart? Or will he leave her even more broken than when he found her? Time will tell... XOXO Gossip Girl :P
1. Chapter 1

**I am beyond thrilled to be posting this first chapter! I am a diehard Gossip Girl fan. Loved it from the beginning and I hope you enjoy my story. My OC Lux is seventeen years old, living with the Waldorf's. I'm starting all the way back at season 1 episode 1 and going from there! Please drop a review and let me know what you think! Good or Bad! :-)**

**Chapter 1**

**Lux's Point of View**

It's been a year since my world completely changed. Sometimes I wonder how I even get out of bed some days, and then I remember it's what my parents would have wanted me to do. Continue living life to its fullest. My parents died in a car accident in Rome a little over a year ago, but it feels like it just happened yesterday.

They had gone to Rome for their fifteenth wedding anniversary. It was always a dream of my mother's to see the Coliseum and throw a quarter into the Trevi Fountain. Daddy always tried to make all of mommy's dreams come true.

Who knew her dream would turn into my worst nightmare. Who knew my first trip to Rome would entail identifying my dead parents as my _dead parents_. I shuddered at the memory flashing in my mind. I still had nightmares about it, not that I'd tell anyone about it.

"Lux, can you hand me my phone?" Blair said snapping me back into reality, holding her hand in the air, while she continued to apply mascara with the other hand. Her phone has been vibrating on the counter for the last five minutes.

Blair Waldorf has been like a sister to me since birth, our mothers worked together at Waldorf Designs, resulting in Eleanor becoming my god mother. After the accident Eleanor had flown with me to ID my parents and has graciously taken me into her home. "Here," I said, shooting Blair a tight smile, and placing the phone in her hand.

I finished pulling my hair into a high pony tail and tucked the loose pieces of auburn hair behind my ears while Blair gawked at her phone. Blair rolled her eyes at me through the mirror and shoved her phone inches away from my face,

"What is it? Another blast?" I asked, taking the phone and looking at the text. Blair had an e-alert from the ominous Gossip Girl blogger; this bitch chronicled the lives of the Upper East Sides elite. "Serena is back?" I whispered, glancing up at Blair, who looked less than pleased.

Serena Vander Woodsen was mine and Blair's best friend who mysteriously moved to Connecticut a few months ago without so much as a goodbye call or text. We didn't even know she left until calling her mother Lily's house one day and having the news broke to us over the phone.

"She's really back?" I asked, handing Blair her phone back. "So it seems." Blair said shortly, turning and heading out of the bathroom. I followed behind her, running into her back as she stopped to talk to her mother. Blair turned and laughed at me, while I regained my footing.

"Oh darlings, if you're going to wear my designs at least get them fitted properly." Eleanor cooed at us, taking a sip of her champagne, talking to one of her business associates.

"Thanks mom, we'll keep that in mind." Blair said, before turning on her heels to search for Nate, her boyfriend. Eleanor always had to pick at every little detail of Blair's life. Blair looked extraordinary no matter what she wore. For today's party she had on a cute little silky black dress. I was wearing a black spider webbed lace covered dress Dorota; the house keeper had lied out for me. The dress ended just above my knees and hung a little loosely around my tiny waist. My family had money, but not nearly as much as the Waldorf's.

Blair strode of in search of Nate while I walked into one of the sitting rooms. Eleanor was throwing another party for a reason I didn't know. Probably just for the sake of having a party. I sat down on the edge of a chair and crossed my legs next to Koti, Is, and Chuck. The party was in full swing, it was fully catered and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I sat and watched as everyone indulged in the party before them and wondered if any of these people were really happy?

I caught Chuck staring at my legs and noticed him sit forward on the couch and place his elbows on his knees, "Nice legs." He said coolly. I rolled my eyes, and shifted away from him. Chuck Bass was a total ass, he banged anything in his field of vision and smoked and drank every illegal substance known to mankind.

"Why don't you glue your eyes back into your head, Chuck?" I said, leaning in so he could hear me. Chuck stifled a laugh and relaxed back into the couch next to Koti and Is. I glanced up to see Blair and Nate heading for one of the bedrooms.

"Nathaniel… Interested in getting a little fresh air?" Chuck asked, faux smoking a joint. "When I get back?" Nate smirked, glancing at Blair. "If he gets back." Blair teased, laughing pulling Nate down the hall.

"I'll go." I told Chuck, my nerves were shot and I needed something to calm me down. Chuck raised his eyebrows and took a sip of the scotch he was nursing in his hand.

"Oh you were serious." He said, after a moment. "Let's go." Chuck ordered, standing up and lending his hand out to help me stand up. I refused to take it and got up on my own. We walked quietly to the elevator and headed outside to take a walk in the park across the street from the Waldorf's apartment building.

I walked along side Chuck until we were far enough into the park away from prying eyes. He pulled a joint out of his jacket pocket and lit up, puffing smoke into the unusually warm fall air. After he exhaled the smoke from his lungs he hand the joint to me, and I stared at it. I've never smoked pot a day in my life, why I wanted to do it now I had no idea.

"Are you going to take a hit or not?" Chuck asked impatiently waiting for me to make a decision. "I knew you wouldn't do it." He laughed smirking and taking the joint back as we continued to walk along the path.

"Sorry if I don't want to destroy my lungs." I laughed back at him. Chuck was cute; don't get me wrong, he really was. With his baby face and shaggy brown hair who could refuse him, I know who, me.

"It helps, you know?" He said, taking another hit and looking around at the trees as we walked. "Helps what?" I asked, looking down at my black suede heels and the stone pavement.

"It helps you forget about reality for a while." He said quietly, why he would want to escape his reality is beyond me; his life is perfect from where I stand. I reached over and took the joint from Chuck and took a hit, letting the smoke fill my lungs, immediately coughing afterwards.

"Wow. You really have never done this before have you?" He laughed stopping so I could catch my breath, it didn't take long for my head to begin to spin and my heart to start beating rapidly.

We started to make our way back towards the apartment building, the entire time I tried to keep from falling down, eventually Chuck ever so generously wrapped his arm around my waist holding me up right more. He was enjoying this a little too much if you asked me.

"So when are you going to tell Nate you're in love with him?" Chuck asked as we approached the elevator in the lobby, as I wretched his arm off of my waist.

"I am not in love with Nate Archibald." I told him sternly, trying to keep a straight face as the elevator hurled upward.

"Please, I saw the way you looked at him when Blair took off with him." He pressed, leaning into the wall of the elevator.

"Nate is practically my brother, Chuck. The Captain is my god father so that pretty much makes Nate my brother by default." I said, as we walked out of the elevator. Chuck was about to make a snide remark when I shot him a look. Nate was handsome, but he was also Blair's boyfriend, since like kindergarten. He'd always look at me as his little sister, or his girlfriend's best friend. I'm not saying that I like him because I don't by any means.

Chuck and I walked back into the party to see a particularly familiar tall blonde staring at Nate and Blair in the hallway. This can't be good I thought as I stepped closer.

"Serena?" I asked, watching as the blonde whipped her head around to face me. She smiled, and I walked into her for a hug. Serena may have left without saying goodbye, but she was still my friend. "You're really here." I laughed as Blair strode up beside me and hugged Serena as well; you could cut the tension between them with a knife.

"Serena!" Blair squealed, as they hugged and kissed each other on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're here. Come have dinner with us!" Blair said, forcing a small smile.

"No, I can't stay. I just wanted to say hello to you guys. But, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Serena said, turning and heading for the stairs back down to the elevator, the stairs Chuck had to help me climb a moment ago. Everything in the room was hazy and the music playing sounded diluted in my ears. Whatever Chuck gave me was some good stuff, that's for damn sure. I just hope it wears off soon. I stepped back beside Chuck, who was leaning in the door way drinking another scotch and watched Blair try to make sense of Serena's return.

"Well, this should be interesting." I whispered. Chuck straightened up brushing his shoulder into mine while doing so,

"Good, things were getting a little dull around here anyway." He said, glancing at me and smirking. He has an interest in other peoples suffering. I grabbed the glass of scotch out of his hand and downed it, handing it back to him with a tight smile. I'm going to need it if I'm going to survive the return of Serena with Blair.

"I didn't know she was coming back to school." Is said, looking at Blair and Koti. She was standing there frozen, the little wheels in her head spinning a mile a minute.

"Of course I knew." She spat out, as I walked up beside her. "She wanted it to be a surprise, right B?" I chimed in, trying to help her out. Blair smiled thankfully and looped her arm through mine.

There's always been something off kilter between Serena and Blair, but I could never quite figure out what it was. Serena was smart, wealthy, and drop dead gorgeous, just like Blair. But, they always seemed to be in a competition with one another over who had more, who dated who and what not.

I never felt the need to jump into the competition between them, because let's face it I'd never win. Sure, my family had some money, enough to be considered one of the elite, but my father lost his job before the accident and we were hardly getting by. They left me and my brother what was left of our estate. I'll be lucky if I have any money left for college after I pay tuition for three more years at Constance.

I guess I'm not your typical Upper East Side seventeen year old rich kid. I actually have a job at the Bendal's clothing store; I work there three times a week as a cashier. I'm not ashamed of that, but I'm also not ashamed that I have friends that have more money then what they know to do with it either, just because they're rich doesn't mean they're problems are any less important.

"Why the hell is she back?" Blair whispered as we walked down the hallway towards her room with Koti and Is following behind us.

"I guess we're going to find out." I replied, wondering why the hell she left in the first place. Everything seemed fine with Serena before she left, then poof she was gone. I glanced back to see Chuck staring at me while he was talking to some flirty black haired girl. When I caught him staring he looked away…. Weird I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chucks Point of View**

I closed my eyes as the bus stopped for the thousandth time and leaned my head back into the seat. I wonder if I'd get in trouble for lighting up on public transportation. As the bus took off again I opened my eyes and let my thoughts drift back to the party at the Waldorf's last night. I don't know why, but I can't seem to get Lux out of my head. I've noticed her before, but I never really paid any attention to her until she sat down in front of me. Her legs were killer...

"Serena and Lux looked fucking hot last night." I blurted out to Nate, who was spacing out in the seat next to me.

"There is something wrong with that level of perfection, it needs to be violated." I went on, trying to get arise out of Nate. He's got a thing for Serena and he looks at Lux too.

"You are deeply disturbed. Don't even talk about Lux like that, man. She's like my sister, hands off. Alright?" Nate said, giving me the protective big brother speech. I rolled my eyes, "You know I'm right." I quipped back.

"You're telling me if you had the chance you wouldn't hook up with either of them?" I asked, looking at Nate. He's taken this golden boy image way too far in my opinion.

"I have a girlfriend, Chuck." Nate snapped back, getting anxious. If only his precious girlfriend knew about all his past trysts. "You've been together since kindergarten and you still haven't sealed the deal, man." I said, glancing at him.

"Who the hell say's seal the deal?" Nate asked, laughing.

"Since when are you so interested in Lux?" Nate asked, intrigued now, as the bus slowed down to stop at the next point. I cleared my throat and tried to blow off his question, "Since I'm bored, I don't know. I said she was hot not that I wanted to marry her." I said, as Nate began to stand up and hold the rail above his head, I grabbed my bag and did the same.

"I'm telling you Chuck, she's not your type. Find a new victim. She might hang out with Blair, but she's not cut out for life in the Upper East Side, and certainly not capable of handling you." Nate said, looking out the window of the bus.

"I hear you." I whispered, as some asshole started breathing down my neck. I whipped around to face a short dark haired kid about my age, he had a dorky looking expression on his face; you know the kind you just want to punch right off.

"Are you following me or something?" I said, looking at him. I've seen this kid before I just can't picture where.

"No, we go to the same school. Identical uniforms, that kind of a tip off?" He said, as I turned back around to follow Nate off the bus. Who the hell does Nate think he is telling me to back off Lux? I haven't even done anything…yet. Nate and I made our way off the bus and headed home through the park. I was relieved to be able to finally light up a joint for the day as we walked.

"So you don't think Lux would go for a guy like me?" I asked, taking a hit off the joint. I felt the smoke flow all the way down into my lungs, instantly relaxing me.

"I know she won't." Nate answered, as I passed him the joint. "That's some good shit." I whispered, blowing smoke out of my nose. "Good. I'm going to need it." Nate said, sighing. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. "Care to make a wager my friend?" I asked, glancing at him as I took another hit.

"What?" Nate asked, as we stopped walking for a moment. "I bet you I can get Lux in my bed by the end of the Kiss on the Lips party. Willingly of course." I added. I smirked as Nathaniel thought it over. He laughed, "You can go for it. But I know she won't sleep with you." Nate said chuckling, as we continued walking under the covered bridge in the park. I smiled to myself; I like a good challenge every now and again. This could be interesting to say the least.

"Blair's mom's at the country house." Nate said, as I smoothed out the plaid scarf around my neck. "Oh yeah, well maybe I should steal some of my dad's Viagra," I suggested raising my eyebrows at him, "or some of my mom's Paxil? Nathaniel, you're about to have sex with your girlfriend for the first time, it's like you're headed to your execution."

"No man, I'm good." Nate replied, while I re-lit the joint that had burned out from the light drizzle of rain that was falling from the sky, no doubt ruining the $1,000.00 pair of shoes I was wearing. "Talk to Chuck, buddy." I pressed, he seems so caught up in himself lately. "You and Blair have been dating for ever. All of a sudden there's a problem?"

Nate and Blair were the equivalent to an arranged marriage, their parents had them picking out diamond engagement rings at Tiffany's while they were still in diapers.

"There's no problem." Nate huffed out, completely putting me in a depressing mood. Seriously, he's about to get laid, and I'm going home to an empty hotel suite. "Do you ever feel like our whole lives have been planned out for us? That we're just going to end up like our parents." He asked, as we stopped walking again.

"Man, that's a dark thought." I said, almost choking on the smoke in my lungs. I never want to end up like my father, I mean I want to be as rich and powerful as him, hell I already am.

"Aren't we entitled to choose, to just be happy?" Nate groaned on, "Look, easy Socrates." I said, holding my hand up to cutting him off, "What we're entitled to is a trust fund, maybe a house in the Hamptons, a prescription drug problem maybe. But, happiness does not seem to be on the menu. So, smoke up and seal the deal with Blair, because you're also entitled to tap that ass." I urged, he's completely stupid if he doesn't go through with that…

* * *

**Lux's Point of View**

Today had already been a long day full of classes at Constance, and Blair's constant snickering over why Serena has returned. I'm curious too, just not to Blair's extant. I've been going full force all day so it was nice to just sit on the Met Steps for a few minutes with Blair and the girls. This was our sacred spot, we sat here rain, or shine no matter what. I loved it, the old concrete buildings and the excited sound of the traffic whizzing by, that's what New York's all about, right?

"These look beautiful, Jenny. You're really talented." I told Jenny as I looked over her invitations she'd made out for Blair's upcoming Kiss on the Lips party. Jenny's calligraphy was amazing.

"Thanks!" she accepted my compliment. Jenny Humphrey was one of Blair's minions in training; I thought she was a sweet and adorable girl.

"Not bad work." Blair said, looking the invitations over with approval, which was rare. Jenny was lucky she said anything nice at all, "Here's yours as promised." I said, handing Jenny her own invite, giving her a small smile. Jenny took the invite excitedly.

"There you guys are!" We heard Serena's voice echo as she came waltzing up the steps to meet us. Blair shifted uncomfortably on the step. "I looked all over the place for you!" She said, greeting Jenny while Blair shot me a disgusted look.

"So, when's the party?" Serena asked, as she casually took an invitation out of my hand and looked it over. "Saturday." I replied, without thinking. Blair elbowed me in the side, "But, you're sort of not invited, since up until 12 hours ago, everyone thought you were at boarding school. Now were full and Jenny used up all the invites." She added, giving Serena a tight smile.

Jenny was about to offer up another invite when I shook my head no, as in do not say anything. Blair would slaughter her like the lamb she is. "Sorry." Blair said, looking at Serena so sweetly, like she didn't just verbally slap her in the face. I was terrified of Blair and in awe of her half the time.

"No, that's alright. I have a lot of stuff to do anyway." Serena said, after a brief stare down with Blair. "Well, we better get going ladies." Blair announced, so we all started to gather our belongings.

"Unless, you want us to wait for you, Serena. It looks like you've got a lot of yogurt left." Blair said, walking past Serena and rolling her eyes. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder, and finished my pumpkin spice latte.

"Blair, let's meet tonight." Serena demanded more so than asked, Blair.

"I'd love too, but I have plans with Nate tonight." Blair replied, staring right through her. "The palace 8:00, Nate will wait." Serena pressed again, I swear watching these two face off was like watching two female lions go at each other on the discovery channel. Did Serena really think she could just come back after all this time and things would go back to the way they were?

"I can probably do a half hour." Blair announced, growing tired of the conversation. "Thanks for making the time." Serena glared back at her.

"We're best friends." Blair said, as she waited for me to join her group. I shot Serena a smile as we walked the rest of the way down the steps. We continued to walk down the crowded street when Blair, clutched her arm through mine.

"You're coming with me tonight." She demanded. "I am?" I asked, confused. "Yes! I need you there to keep me…civil." I laughed at her comment, "Fine, I'll meet you there after work." I told her as I stopped and hailed a cab.

"When are you going to quite that ridiculous minimum wage job? My mother has enough money to take care of both of us and then some." Blair smiled, as I opened the door to the yellow cab. "I'll see you later, B!" I said, hopping in and sticking my tongue out at her.

"Where too?" the cab driver said, "Bendyl's." I replied as he sped off through the city, I'd made it to work on time which was a nice treat. It was Friday which meant I could get away with wearing my school uniform to work. I liked the uniform actually.

Plaid skirt, matched with a white silky button up blouse. I'd added a matching tie as well, just letting it hang loosely around my neck. I went behind the register and removed my knee high socks and slipped on a pair of sneak head sneakers. Blair would murder me if she saw me wearing these. They weren't that fashionable, at least to Blair, but man they were comfortable to walk in.

I was walking around hanging clothes on racks that had been left in the dressing rooms when I ran into Jenny. She was trying on a beautiful red dress, presumably for the party tomorrow.

"Hey, Lux!" Jenny shrieked, as I finished walking over towards her. "Hey!" I said back, smiling.

"I didn't know you worked here." Jenny said, skeptically. "Our little secret." I whispered, winking at her then hanging some sheer tops up on one of the racks behind her. I don't mind if people I know, know I work here, I just don't like advertising it.

"Is that your dress for the party?" I asked, as she admired herself in one of the full length mirrors. "Well, sort of." She said, sighing. There's no way she could afford a dress like that, her family lives in Brooklyn. That dress is probably as much as her rent.

"You know, that dress would look even better in black." I suggested, smiling at her through the mirror. Jenny was known to make her own clothes so she could probably make something just as stunning, at half the cost.

"Black…Cool. Thanks!" She said, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear. "See ya!" I called over my shoulder as I headed back downstairs.

* * *

I got off work around 8:15pm and headed straight for the palace. This was one of the most beautiful hotels I've ever been in. As I walked inside the bar area I could hear the light and breezy music bumping through the speakers. I took a seat at the bar and waited for Serena and Blair, hopefully I didn't already miss them. I'm not exactly sure why Blair wanted me here tonight anyway. Moral support I guess. I pulled out my cell and checked the time, 8:30pm it read.

"Can I get you a drink?" The cute bartender guy asked, already pouring me a martini.

"No thanks…" I said, trying to give it back. He'd already walked away. I looked through pictures on my phone for a while until I came across some with my parents. I felt the lump in my throat immediately begin to form as I stared at the picture. I decided maybe I could use the drink after all, and downed the martini and asked for another.

I closed my phone and jammed it into my bag; before I knew it I was feeling pretty tipsy from the alcohol. I smiled as the bartender finished pouring me my third martini, "Looks like I'm going to have to tell my parents the hotel they just bought is serving minors." I heard that annoyingly familiar voice say, as Chuck Bass sat down in the bar stool beside me.

"And if you get a drink, there also serving pigs." I retorted, running my hand through my hair, and turning to face him slightly. He bit his lip, and looked at me with such intent.

"I love it when you talk dirty." He quipped, touching the small of my back lightly. "You just love when a girl talks to you." I said, spinning the bar stool and pushing his arm away gently.

"Actually I prefer them when they aren't talking." He said, leaning in seductively. I stifled a laugh at him, and finished my drink.

"I think I need to get a bite to eat. Drinking on an empty stomach," I said to myself, flipping the martini glass over and sitting down on a napkin.

"I thought you didn't drink?" Chuck said, trying to pull my attention back to him. "Special occasion." I whispered, looking at him. He glanced at my eyes and then I watched his eyes land on my exposed legs.

"Well, how about a grilled cheese with truffle oil. You do love truffles." Chuck said matter of factly. Was he flirting with me or am I just really tipsy right now. "Enough to know it's not on the menu." I told him, as I felt his hand touch my knee; I placed my hand on top of his to keep it from going any further and shot him a look. "Good thing I'm connected then."

"I'm waiting for Blair…" I said, "And Serena, they already came and went." Chuck interrupted me. Well that's great. Chuck and I both stood up at the same time, I stumbled a little falling into his chest.

"Whoa," He whispered, placing his hand on my hip, I regained my balance and removed his hand.

"Only because I'm hungry." I shot at him, as we made our way towards the kitchen in the back. Chuck ushered everyone out of the kitchen including the chef, which I thought was weird, who's going to make my sandwich?

I hoisted myself up on one of the counters as Chuck searched the kitchen for the ingredients, once he gathered them all up he began cooking the grilled cheese, I scoffed a little.

"Chuck Bass actually getting his hands dirty for once?" I asked, surprise and sarcasm evident in my voice. He fought off a smirk, "I know how to get dirty, do you?" He shot back at me, giving me the one over again. I rolled my eyes as he fried the grilled cheese in the pan.

"Just because I don't do things for myself, doesn't mean I don't know how to do them." He said, handing me the sandwich and watching as I ate it.

"Not bad Bass." I told him, with a mouth full of food. When I was about half way done eating Chuck made his way over towards me, staring intently at the light scar below my right knee, he stepped in closer and touched it with his finger,

"Where'd that come from?" He asked, tracing it with his finger glancing up at me.

"I used to take dance classes when I was little, and decided to practice for one of our recitals outside in the driveway, let's just say I'm not very coordinated." I laughed at myself; he continued to trace the scar and placed his other hand on near my hand on the counter. I was becoming a little uncomfortable with how close he was, but for the most part he was behaving.

"This is really good, Chuck." I complimented his cooking abilities; he smirked as I sat the rest of the grilled cheese down on a plate, and wiped my mouth.

"Well, if you're looking for a way to repay me, I can think of a few ways." He said, touching my chin, I swatted his hand away.

"It's a sandwich Chuck!" I shrieked at him, as he smirked.

"You know, you look like Barney in that purple suit jacket," I teased him, as he looked down at himself and straightened it out. "You're a comedian now." He snapped at me, still standing in my comfort bubble.

"You want to tell me why you were downing martinis like I down scotch?" He asked, as I slid off the counter. He crept closer and leaned into my ear, while I placed a hand firmly on his shoulder and pushed him back.

"This isn't happening." I said, as he squeezed my side, "Why not? It's not like we'd be the first in our group to participate in such activities." He said, smugly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, as he took a step back and placed his hands in his pockets.

"You really don't know do you?" He said, looking at me full of excitement and surprise.

"Nate and Serena hooked up at the Shepard Wedding last year, why do you think she left?" He said, annoyed I didn't know. They hooked up? Nate was dating Blair back then, so he cheated on her. "Are you kidding me? Does Blair know?" I asked, waiting for him to respond. "Doubtful."

"Oh, shit. You have to take me home, right now!" I said, grabbing his jacket and pulling him along out of the kitchen.

"Why? Change your mind?" He smiled, touching my hand.

"Blair is about to have sex with Nate, she has to know that he cheated on her." I told him as we made our way outside. Chuck was still holding my hand.

"What's the big deal, so she sleeps with him, then finds out?" He said, as he called Arthur his driver around.

"Because, sex is a big deal for a girl, it's not like a business transaction like you assume it is." I rolled my eyes as I slid into Chuck's limo. He slid in after me, and instructed Arthur where to go.

"She loves Nate. If she gives herself to him, and then finds out he cheated on her. It'll crush her." I whispered, as I looked at Chuck. "Well, then I guess we better hurry then."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews for this story! It means so much to me. I took my first stab at a gossip girl blast at the end of this chapter. It sucks I know. lol. I just wanted to clarify one thing, this is NOT a Chair story. This is a Chuck/OC story. I love Chuck and Blair together and always will, I just wanted to do something a bit differently. Please read and review! :) **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lux's Point of View**

How could Nate and Serena hook behind everyone's backs? How could Serena do that to her best friend? How could Nate do that to his girlfriend? I thought he was a better guy than that, apparently I was wrong. No wonder Serena left, I'd never be able to look Blair in the eye after that. Maybe this isn't my place to say anything though; I mean it was over a year ago.

"So what's your master plan? Are you just going to waltz in there while they're in the middle of ripping each other's clothes off and blurt out Nate slept with Serena?" Chuck asked snapping me back into reality, probably imagining the entire scene playing out in his head. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't have a plan." I confessed, feeling how light headed the alcohol had made me. "I can't barge in there, this was stupid. She's my best friend, I just wanted to protect her, ya know?" I confided in him, which was the worst possible thing I could have done. It's Chuck after all. He smirked and took a shot of the scotch he'd been nursing since we got in the limo.

"Arthur, head back to the palace." Chuck instructed his driver, I looked at him confused. "Why are we going back to the palace?" I asked, aware of how close he was sitting next to me. "Well, I doubt you want to sleep under the same roof as them if they are having sex, and I'm guessing Serena's place is out of the question now, so I'm the next best option." He insisted, rolling his eyes.

Blair had told me to find somewhere else to stay tonight; I just never imagined it would be with Chuck, in his suite at the palace hotel. I rubbed my hand down my face, and shook my head.

"Fine," I shot at him, "But if you think we are doing anything more than sleeping you're wrong." I told him, removing his hand off of my knee once again. Finally he inched back over to his side of the limo and smirked while he finished his drink.

I could see the blur of the city lights whizzing by outside of the tinted windows of the limo. New York City was breath taking at night; it really was the city that never slept. I rested my head on the window and tried to get my head to stop spinning. We ended back up at the palace about twenty minutes later, due to traffic. I followed Chuck up to his room and followed him into his suite.

It wasn't big, but it also wasn't small either. He had a king size bed off to the right of the room and a couch and dining area with a kitchenette to the left. The room was a perfect fit for a Bass. I placed my bag on the carpet beside the couch and looked around the room. It hardly looked lived in. "So does your dad stay here with you or no?" I asked, as Chuck removed his suit jacket and sat down on the couch.

"No my father doesn't stay here; he prefers to keep his distance." Chuck replied with such distain in his voice. I'd been friends with him for a long time, but I hardly knew anything about his personal life, other than his father was wealthy and owned half of the Upper East Side. I sat down on the couch with him and watched the game he'd set the TV on. "So what's the deal with you and Nate?" Chuck asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the room.

I laughed, "I already told you. He's like a brother too me. Why?" I asked, looking at him. He looked tired and worn out, "I'm just curious that's all. You two have never hooked up." He said, turning to face me on the couch more, "No, Chuck we have never, and will never." I reassured him, and laughed again at his sudden question. I was more tired than I thought; because I leaned my head into the back of the couch and before I knew it I was out like a light…

* * *

I awoke in the morning still lying on the couch except I wasn't lying on the couch per say, I was lying on Chuck's chest and shoulder. He was on the other end of the couch when I fell asleep, I'm sure of it. I felt his arm graze my side; it was wrapped around me as well. I'll never hear the end of this now, "Wake up, Bass!" I said, smacking him in the chest lightly. "Ouch!" He groaned, rubbing where I'd hit him.

I tried to sit up still partially leaning on his chest; I placed my hand on his chest and attempted to push myself off of him when he wrapped his hand around my wrist, "Looks like we slept together after all." He said, with a mischievous grin across his face.

"Why am I friends with you again?" I teased, getting to my feet and pulling my sneakers on. Chuck laughed and bit his lip as he watched me gather my things.

"What's the rush? We could take a shower together or order some room service." He tried to persuade me. I laughed, and shook my head as I pulled my messenger bag over my head and let the strap rest on my shoulder.

"I'll pass. I have to meet Blair to get our hair done for the party tonight, plus I was supposed to meet the Captain and Nate for a run this morning, but I slept through that." I told him, pulling my hair into a messy bun. The salon will have a field day with that. Chuck slowly got to his feet and tried to smooth the messy hair on top of his head down. He walked me to the door placing his hand on the small of my back as he opened the door.

"Thanks for letting me crash here." I said, turning around to face him leaning in the doorway. "Save me a dance tonight?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows together. "Sure." I replied, and headed down the hallway towards the elevator. I don't know why but I glanced back at him over my shoulder and to my surprise he was still standing there staring at me in the door way. I quickly turned my head back around and got on the quickly closing elevator.

* * *

After leaving Chuck's I ran home to change, throwing on a light purple floral patterned dress and black blazer and proper flats. I'd left my hair in a messy bun and was chastised immediately by Blair as I walked into the hair salon.

"I know I'm late!" I huffed as I walked over towards an impatiently waiting Blair Waldorf. "What happened to your hair? It looks disgusting!" She hissed, pulling me to sit down beside her.

"Thanks, B." I replied, rolling my eyes. "Where were you?" Blair asked, flipping through a Vanity Fair magazine. "Where were you?" I shot back, "I showed up at the palace and Chuck said you and Serena already left by the time a got there."

"Serena and I have patched things up for now." Blair snorted, not taking her attention off of the magazine. I don't know whether to feel relieved at that revelation or terrified. "That's good then?" I asked, as we were led into the back for our appointment. "I suppose." Blair replied flatly.

We took our seats and faced the mirrors while the salon ladies gathered supplies. "How'd things go with Nate?" I asked, nonchalantly. Really I didn't want to know any of the details, because it was Nate, that's just gross. "We didn't do anything. It wasn't the right time." Blair answered, looking at me pointedly through the mirror.

"Where did you stay last night, with Koti or Is?" She asked, as the salon ladies began working on our hair. I was going for a simple up do while Blair wanted her hair down. "I ended up sleeping at Chucks." I whispered, I could already feel Blair's eyes boring into the side of my head. "Seriously, you slept with Chuck?" She asked, shooing the salon lady away from her hair for a moment. "No, I slept at Chuck's not with him." I clarified. Blair laughed and continued to get her hair done.

Once we finished getting our hair done we headed home to change into our dresses for the party, the boy's would be here with the limo soon. Blair wore a dark purple floor length dress, while I opted for a black short dress with a lace overlay and sweetheart neckline. "Mr. Archibald and Mr. Bass are here." Dorota said, as she peeked into Blair's room.

"Thank you Dorota." I said, as we followed her down the stairs. We went to the lobby and headed outside to get in the limo. Nate greeted Blair with a kiss and they slid into the limo, while Chuck, let me slid in before him.

"You look stunning." He whispered as Koti and Is popped the top on a bottle of champagne, and handed out glasses. We weren't even at the party and it was starting already. Everyone was having a blast drinking and enjoying the joint Chuck had begun passing around, he handed it to me and smirked while I took a hit, and then busted out laughing. I stole his plaid scarf from around his neck and draped it over my shoulders.

"Hey, don't mess with the scarf." He said, as he tried to take it back. "It looks better on me." I teased, fighting him off playfully. Finally he conceded and stifled a chuckle and stared at me for a moment. I really don't understand why he keeps doing that, whenever he does I feel my heart skip a beat. Weird.

* * *

We arrived at the party and all got out of the limo; you could feel the excitement in the air. Blair pulled me into a hug and grinned as she released me to kiss Nate and fix his tie. I decided to give Chuck his scarf back and gently placed it back around his neck. "No, it looks better on you." He said, placing back on me, and turning to head into the party. I smiled to myself as I followed everyone inside.

The building was already packed with kids from St. Jude and Constance. The loud roar of the music blared throughout the room, as the lights changed colors automatically. Blair and Nate made the rounds greeting guests while I found Jenny, and decided to keep her company. We were talking about science class when I felt someone tap my shoulder; I turned around to see a young guy with curlyish black hair, and adorable dimples. "Carter Baizen?" I said, as he bowed his head.

"The one and only." He replied, grinning. Carter was a misfit, who threw away his parents money and prestige to sow his wild oats and roam the country.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as he pulled me into a small hug.

"Everyone loves a good party, how could I refuse. Dance with me, while we catch up." He said, taking my hand and pulling me away from Jenny. I really didn't feel like dancing but really didn't have a choice at this point.

We danced for a while and I tried to keep his hands on my hips, instead of somewhere else. "Let's go somewhere quieter and catch up. It's hard to hear with the music." Carter suggested as he led me through the crowd of people.

**Chucks Point of View**

"Looks like Baizen is beating you to Lux," Nate said as he clasped a hand around my shoulder. I scoffed, the guy's like eighty years old, well maybe not eighty, he's a few years older than we are. He left his families money and ran around the world in a hot air balloon or something.

"Please, Nathaniel. I've got this." I reassured him, glancing at Carter and Lux talking while they danced. What the hell could she possibly see in him?

I sipped on my glass of champagne and focused my attention on the freshman Jenny for a moment. I noticed how touchy Carter was being with Lux and it pissed me off. She clearly didn't want him to touch her either, I could tell by the way she kept pulling away from him gradually.

I took my eyes off of them for a second to get another drink, when I turned around they were gone. I'd lost them in the crowd of overly excited kids. Dammit. I'd made a few rounds around the party and decided to stay put for a while.

I hadn't seen Carter or Lux for a good twenty minutes. "Where's Lux?" Blair shrieked, as she strode up beside me while I was leaning against the brick wall. "That's what I'd like to know." I hissed through my teeth. "I need her! Serena is here. After I specifically told her she wasn't invited." Blair said, shooting Serena a look from across the party. "I'll see if I can find her." I said as I headed to check up stairs. It was the only place I hadn't checked for her.

Slowly I made my way up the staircase that led to the roof, there's no way they'd be up here. I'm the only one that has a thing for roof tops. I was about to turn around and head back down to the party when I spotted a scarf lying on the floor. It wasn't just any scarf it was my scarf. I picked it up and held it in my fingers for moment; I could hear something or someone moving further up the stairs.

I made my way up the rest of the stairs and peered out of the open door to the roof. "Get off of me!" I heard her yell as I pushed the door open, Carter had Lux pinned on top of one of the skylights to the building with his hand up her dress.

"Hey! Get off of her!" I shouted, as I made my way over and yanked him off of her. I shoved Carter back and took a swing at him, feeling my hand make contact with his jaw. He stumbled back and

Lux looked scared to death when I finally looked at her. The tiny strap to her dress on her shoulder had been ripped. I helped her up and pulled her into me protectively.

"It's a party things happen!" Carter shot out. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled back at him, slamming him in the jaw again. "Chuck, stop! He's not worth it." Lux said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. "You messed with the wrong person Baizen." I shouted as I led Lux back down the stairs.

I took off my suit jacket and wrapped it around her when we stopped on the landing before heading back out into the party. "You okay?" I whispered, as I wiped a few tears that had escaped her eyes. "I'm fine. Can you take me home, please?" She asked so shaken up and so innocently. "Of course." I said, pulling her into me and pulling my phone out to call my driver around.

I kept my arm around her protectively and led her out of the party as we were getting into my limo my phone buzzed, "_Spotted Chuck Bass making a heroic exit from B's party with L in tow. Headed back to the palace for another night in. Could this be the start of something more? Too bad for him, all truths must come to light eventually. XOXO- Gossip Girl"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in what feels like forever. I've been in a Walking Dead mood lately so I've been working on that story as well. This one I do try to take better care of because I know Chuck/OC's aren't everyone's cup of tea, so I take longer on this story to hopefully get it right. Thank you to all my new reviewers and followers, it means the world to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd love to know what you think! **

**xoxo**

**Chapter 4:**

**Lux's Point of View**

I awoke in the morning to the sound of a light knock on my bedroom door, "Rise and shine!" Blair said, as she waltzed into my bedroom. I rolled over and glanced at the clock on the bed side table, 7:15am it read. I groaned. No one should be awake this early on a weekend, no one, it's not normal. I grabbed a feather down pillow and covered my head with it. Last night was a complete and udder disaster. For a semi smart girl I made a really stupid decision following Carter Baizen up onto that roof.

"Someone is trying to sleep here, can't you tell?" I groaned. I could hear Blair rummaging through my closet furiously throwing things on the floor and on the bed, I felt a boot or heel or something hard hit me dead in the back. I whipped my head up to see Blair still throwing things out of my closet.

"Blair, what are you doing?" I whimpered out sitting the rest of the way up in the bed, chucking a pillow across the room at her. She dodged it and laughed.

"Have you seen my Michelle Parries?" Blair huffed as she continued her search; I rolled my eyes and got out of bed and walked down the hall into her room, and pulled the pair of green heels out her closet and headed back to my room.

"They were in your closet." I said, dangling them in front of her. Her eyes lit up like a kid looking at ice cream and she snatched them out of my hand. "What happened to your neck?" Blair said, concern suddenly washing over her.

"Carter Baizen happened." I said, rolling my eyes and heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth for the thousandth time. I've been trying to brush the feeling of his tongue out of my mouth on and off all night.

"He likes it rough then?" Blair teased, as she followed me in the bathroom and began primping herself in the mirror. She was still in her silk robe and pajamas. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Blair ran her fingers through her auburn hair. Everyone says that Blair and I look a lot alike, we have the same hair color and the same button nose which I always thought was a little odd.

"No, he tried too... I don't know." I whispered after I finished brushing my teeth. I stared at myself in the mirror, I had a softball sized purple and green bruise on the side of my neck where Carter had pinned his arm against me. My back was also a little sore from the windowpane he'd shoved me against.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked, touching my arm as I drifted off into space for a moment. I looked at her and gave her a tiny smile.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine." I said, nodding my head. Blair looked at me skeptically then let it go, knowing that's what I wanted her to do.

We both walked back into my bedroom, it was a decent size room with a queen size canopy bed with a floral down comforter. Eleanor had decorated it before I moved in. I sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up my phone, glancing at the screen I could see Chuck had called me a few times. "Get ready, I'm going to call Nate. I'm sure he forgot about brunch today." Blair said, before turning and heading back to her room.

I scrolled through my phone and decided to call Chuck back while I searched for something to wear to his father's annual brunch today. It was more for his business associates, but Chuck had invited us to attend as well. The phone rang a few times before I heard Chuck's smooth voice answer the phone,

"Hey... I called you a few times...Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine, Chuck. Really I am. I was fine when you asked me on the stairs, when you asked me in the limo on the way home, before and after you watched me brush my teeth." I sort of laughed out. He sighed on the other end of the phone. I could practically hear him rolling his eyes on the other end.

"I'm just checking. I should have just shoved Baizen off the roof." He snarled through the phone. I smirked, picturing it. I wanted to do that to him myself after last night. I pulled out a cream colored dress with a bird pattern out of my closet and laid it on my bed and began to search for some shoes to go with it.

"I don't really think an orange jumpsuit is your color Chuck. Although there isn't much that you can't pull off. " I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Funny." Chuck replied with sarcasm, "Look if you want to talk to someone about it, not me of course. I'd be happy to find someone for you to talk to." He went on, I paused in my closet. As scared as I was last night nothing major had happened. Carter tried to take advantage of me; it was no more than a few rough kisses and his hand up and down my dress. I shuddered at the thought of that.

"I'm okay, I just feel stupid for thinking he wanted to "talk" to me, you know." I admitted, unsure why I was confiding in him and not Blair. "You trust people, which normally wouldn't be a bad thing." He replied, as I heard him drop something on the other end.

"Yeah, except when it comes to Carter." I shot back, pulling a pair of black suede heels out of my closet then putting them back again.

"I'll see you at brunch then?" Chuck asked, "I'm getting ready as we speak." I replied. "I'll see you later today." I said, before hanging up the phone. I pulled a pair of short brown leather boots out of the closet and sat them on the floor by my bed.

Chuck had been a complete gentleman last night, walking me to my room once we arrived home. Making sure I was alright, it was actually really sweet, or it would have been if he was such an ass the rest of the time. I got a shower and pulled on my dress and a pair of black tights to go with it, and slipped on my boots.

I walked down the hall and peeked inside Blair's room, "Hey, I'm going to get some air. I'll be back before it's time to leave." I said, as she shooed me out of the room with her hand. She was on the phone with Nate no doubt. I left Blair on the phone and headed to the kitchen to steal some bread out of the fridge. I was heading to my favorite spot in Central Park to feed the ducks. It's something I used to do with my mother on the weekends or when I'd had a particularly bad day. Now I go just to hold on to the memories, since they are all I have left…

**Chucks Point of View**

After I'd hung up with Lux I'd crawled back into to bed with the two waitresses that had oh so generously decided to offer their services to me after the party. I'd just started to relax again when I heard Nate's phone buzzing on the coffee table. He practically lived here most weekends, so like always he was crashed out on the couch. I tried to ignore the incessant buzzing but to no avail.

"Nathaniel, some of us are trying to regain our strength!" I said, realizing just how hung over I actually was from the party last night and the "after" party with the two brunettes curled into my sides at the moment. Nate groaned and fumbled to pick up his phone, knocking things off the table from what I could I hear.

Last night didn't exactly end the way I had anticipated it to end. Seeing as I was expecting Lux to be the brunette lying in my bed this morning. Instead I ended up playing the knight and shining amour for the beautiful damsel in distress. How much more cliché can that get?

"Your dad's brunch is today." Nate said, tossing his phone back onto the coffee table.

"The alarm is set for 9." I informed him. Today is my father's annual kiss his ass brunch. He holds one every year. A morning filled with food, friends and a hundred of my father's closest business associates.

"It's 10 already." Nate said, moaning and groaning as he sat up on the couch. Well I don't think there is any chance of just blowing off this brunch. I sighed and sat up in the bed, detangling myself from the ladies. While I might not have ended the night with Lux, I still had a _very_ interesting night to say the least.

"Ladies, double time!" I said, clapping my hands to wake them up. It was fun while it lasted, but there's no need for them to stick around any longer. They begrudgingly climbed out of bed and gathered there belongings. Nate watched them with amusement; if he wasn't tethered to Blair he could have fun like I do.

"I'll be sure to tell my father just how enthusiastic you both are about the hospitality industry." I said, as I lead them to the door. They smiled, probably expecting me to get their numbers. Instead I shoved them out the door and made my way into the kitchenette area to make one of my well known hangover cures.

"That kid popped you pretty good." Nate huffed as he sat himself down in one of the bar stools across the counter. He was referring to the black eye Carter had somehow given me. I'd barley felt it when he punched me in the face, probably because it felt more like a swat than closed handed fist. He hit like a freaking girl.

"He sucker punched me, alright?" I snorted, pouring some contents into the blender. Nate was so busy worrying about Blair and Serena he'd hardly noticed anything had happened with the Lux, and he's supposed to look after her like a sister.

"Who'd you get in fight with and why?" Nate asked as he ran his fingers through his shaggy hair.

"It was Carter Baizen; if I could I'd hunt him down and kill him. He needs to go back to Guam or wherever the hell he came from." I hissed as I put a few drops of liquor into the hangover cure. I really wished I'd beat his ass for even looking at her. I love women don't get me wrong, but there are lines you don't cross. When they aren't into it, I back off. Why have sex with someone who's not interested? It irks me to no end.

"Oh because you kill people now? What are you going to do, strangle him with your scarf?" Nate teased, throwing my scarf at my face. I rolled my eyes, and flung it back. "Don't mock the scarf, Nathaniel. It's my signature."

"I'm just saying death by scarf, not very intimidating." Nate said, picking at the granite counter top. He's so in over his head with Blair and Serena. He'd gone so far as telling Blair that he'd screwed her best friend, and she took him back, but he's still obviously caught up in Serena it's not even funny.

"He sucker punched me, I told you. Besides, better a broken nose, than a broken heart." I said, searching the disaster of a kitchen for the top to the blender. Nate's face froze as he stared at me.

"What? I didn't even talk to Serena last night." He said surprisingly, knitting his eyebrows together. God, with Serena back I can already tell this is going to be one hell of a school year.

"Who said anything about Serena?" I quipped back, cocking my head to the side smirking. He's so done for. I found the top to the blender and turned it on, letting the whirring from the blender fill the silence as I secretly laughed on the inside at Nate's problems. There's a cardinal rule, if you're going to cheat on your girlfriend, don't do it with someone she knows. I learned that the hard way…

**Lux's Point of View**

"Hey!" I said, as I spotted Jenny walking down 5th street, I was on my way home from feeding the ducks. It was peaceful by the pond which is exactly what I needed after last night's kiss on the lips party. I'm done thinking about Carter and what happened, I'm putting it behind me and getting over it. Why keep dwelling on it?

"Hey! I was just in the neighborhood." Jenny laughed out as she readjusted the wardrobe hanger she was carrying over her shoulder. I smiled, and laughed back. "You should come to brunch today, if you're not busy that is?" I suggested, as I felt my phone beep in my dress pocket. Jenny's eyes lit up, but she quickly composed herself.

"Oh I couldn't I just stopped by Blair's to return some of her calligraphy pens and helped her get ready. I wouldn't impose like that." She said, shaking her head.

"Non-sense! You're coming with me! It'll be fun, or it should be." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards the apartment building. Jenny and I made small talk on the way up the elevators; we stepped out when the doors glided open. As we walked through the foray I noticed a familiar tall blonde standing in the sitting room. Serena.

"I'll be up in a few minutes. You can look through my closet for a dress, or where that one." I told Jenny as she nodded and scampered up the staircase. I strode into the sitting room, just in time to hear Blair confronting Serena.

"Because you had sex with my boyfriend." Blair said, glaring at Serena over the morning paper in her hands. Blair looked at me as I walked in and gave me "the you better play along look," she didn't know I already knew. I sat down on the lounge chair across from them. Blair knew? How did she find out? I don't think Chuck had the decency to tell her, but maybe he did.

"H-How did you find out?" Serena asked, sitting down in shock.

"Nate, at least _he _had the decency to tell me." Blair said, turning the page to the newspaper a little harshly. Serena looked at me for help, but I avoided looking at her. Not because I didn't know what to say, more so I didn't kill her. We were all supposed to be best friends, and have each other's backs, not stabbing knives into them.

"I don't know what to say, Blair." Serena hardly whispered the words out, as Blair stood up and motioned for me to follow.

"Don't bother, I wouldn't believe you anyway." Blair retorted as we headed for the stairs. Serena mumbled words under her breathe in an attempt to get Blair to stop and listen to her heartfelt apology. Blair was already up the steps, but I wasn't I turned and faced her. She was on the brink of tears already.

"What do I do?" She asked, expecting me to be on her side or help her mended the fence she'd broken. Really? I've known about this for two days, and it's killed me to keep it a secret from Blair. She's known for a year almost and said nothing.

"I don't know Serena. You know I always knew you were a whore, but I never thought you were a liar too. She was your best friend. " I said harshly, stepping forward towards her. She looked at me, with such agony in her eyes. "I deserved that." She finally said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"How do I fix this?" She asked her eyes misty. Serena was beautiful and beguiling, she could have any guy she wanted with the snap of her fingers or flip of her hair. Nate had fallen for it too.

"You don't. You just stay away, from me from Blair, her boyfriend and our friends. You're done here Serena. It's your own damn fault." I said, trying to control my temper, I hadn't told Blair so this was the least I could do for her. Serena sighed and sniffled as she headed for the elevator. I felt terrible for bitching her out, but it needed to be done. I hurried up the stairs to make sure Blair didn't murder Jenny for being in our rooms alone…

**Chucks Point of View**

I'd grabbed a quick shower and thrown on a suit for today's festivities, I pushed my sunglasses up the bridge of my nose with the pad of my thumb and headed outside. Nate hadn't been in the suite when I came out so he's probably smoking a joint out here without me, dick.

"There you are. What are you doing? I asked, as I walked out of the lobby. I saw Nate talking to two guys, the one I recognized as Carter and the other didn't really matter. Why the hell is he here? This is the perfect opportunity to kick his ass.

"Nothing man, waiting for you." Nate said, as he walked over to meet me half way. I pulled my sunglasses off and glared at Carter, who was already smirking. "With him?" I asked, walking over towards him more. My blood was already boiling over at this point.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled, as I went at him. Nate shoved me back lightly.

"What do you own this hotel?" Carter shot back at me, moving closer. Nate is the only thing saving his ass right now. I pushed forward again and clenched my fist. "Yeah, actually his parents do own this hotel now." Nate spoke up, glancing back at Carter. I'll be sure to tell the front desk not to give him or his family a room here.

"Yeah, so you don't have a reason to be here. I'm going to have to ask you to wait on the curb with the rest of the trash." I snapped out, shoving Nate so I could move closer to him. All I needed was one hit and I'd be happy. Okay, maybe two. Three tops.

"Don't you think we're taking this a little too far, I mean is she really worth it." Carter threatened, giving me a wicked grin. I shoved Nate again, harder trying to go at him. But he pulled me off to the side. "I haven't even started." I growled back; finally close enough to shove Carter.

"Man chill out," Nate said, pulling on my arm forcing me back away from him again.

"Why are you defending this little bitch? If anyone should be kicking his ass right now it should be you man!" I said, as Nate drug me around the wrought iron gate to the entrance of the hotel.

"This isn't over, Bass." Carter hollered over his shoulder, I spun around to face him. "Anytime, man. That one black eye is looking a little lonely. Next time I hit you, it won't be the little bitch slap you gave me." I said, walking away. I straightened out my suit and tie and proceeded to call my driver around and the front desk of the lobby….


End file.
